


She (Cedric Fanfic)

by Peaceteaa11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceteaa11/pseuds/Peaceteaa11
Summary: Delainie Ducane has just transferred to Hogwarts in the Fifth year and she is simply hoping it will be better than her last school. Everything is pretty overwhelming and then she realizes her first class is Potions, a class she is not particularly great at. When she walks in she finds the most beautiful boy who just happens to end up being her desk mate.Cedric Diggory has gone to Hogwarts ever since he was little. Though almost everyone loves him and he has many friends something has always been missing. Out of his main group of friends he is the only Hufflepuff and often he feels alone in the crowd. It's a completely normal day until suddenly everyone is talking about some new student. He can't help but be curious. Hogwarts doesn't get new student that often now that he thinks about it.UPDATES: I will try to update once a week but I do have tons of school work atm. Message me if you ever have anything to say :)*I adjusted ages and years to fit my story so I am sorry that it doesn't line up perfectly. Ex- Cedric is only a year older than the golden trio*
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas





	1. Chapter 1 - Cedric

My mind drifts off like the clouds in the sky as I lay with my eyes closed in the courtyard with my friends. As I wake up from my nap I feel the sun beaming down on my face as I rest my head on Cho's lap. I listen to Ron and Harry continue their argument about whether chocolate frogs taste good with butterbeer which has been going on since before I fell asleep but, it's better than last weeks argument about the slugs so improvements I suppose. "Oh shut your filthy mouth Ron."

"Whatever you bloody animal! Who dips them?!" 

"Guys calm down its not that deep." Cho chuckles as she continues to read her book. They continue to bicker like two lovers in an relationship quarrel. While Cho and I continue to relax I can feel my skin begin to cool as her book blocks the sun. My eyes slowly and reluctantly open. I stay still and look up past Cho's book to the sky and watch the clouds, like fluffy cotton balls, float across the sky. Not too much later Hermione's voice breaks through the boys fight and I quickly sit up to see her rushing towards us. Her hair was waving behind her as she marches with a sense of determination and purpose, much like how she normally is. 

"Enough. I could hear you two idiots all the way down the second corridor. You two are acting like foolish children. You're third years, act like it. Honestly, use Cedric as a role model and find some respect for those around you. Honestly." Hermione huffs as she crosses her arms over her books. The boys sigh before they join each other in laughter and light shoves while Cho speaks up from behind me. 

"Easy Hermione, remember, I am a year ahead of them. It may take a moment for them to wise up." The group shares a bit of laughter while the boys roll their eyes. To be honest, Harry and Ron were like my little brothers. I would always protect them, but they do have quite a bit of growing up to do. 

"Oh thank goodness Hermione. We've been waiting for you so we can eat, I'm starving." Cho stands up while I stay seated on the ground with the guys, who continue to nudge each other in the side. I grin at their playful demeanor.

"Sorry Cho. I got caught up in a chat circle on my way here. Did you guys hear we have a new student coming today?" Suddenly we all turn our attention to her with curiosity in our eyes. Even Harry and Ron begin to pay attention. No one has ever joined Hogwarts unless as a first year let alone in midst of the school year. 

"Really? Who are they?" Harry jumps to his feet and dusts off his robe. 

"I have no clue. No one does. The only way I even know of their existence is cause Snape was talking about how he has to rearrange his late afternoon potions class for the new student." Harry lends me his hand and pulls me up. I dust off my robe as I process what Hermione just said. 

"Wait that's my class." 

"Really?!" Hermione leans in towards me as she inspects my emotions I assume. "Are you joking Cedric?" I shake my head and chuckle. She is always so serious in moments like these. 

"No. I really do have that class Hermione." I chuckle as I pat her shoulder. Ron stumbles to his feet before looking over in my direction, though unlike the rest of us, he doesn't bother to dust off his robe. 

"You'll have to tell us if she is hot!" Ron winks at me causing Hermione to elbow him in his side. "Ow!" 

"Don't be a fool Ron Weasley. Whoever they are. They aren't an object or piece of art to be marveled over. Honestly, show some respect." Hermione huffs as she glares at Ron who seems to be waiting for an explanation. "Besides. It could be a boy." 

"Well... I hope it's a girl. A nice girl. It'd be a pleasant change from you!" Ron rolls his eyes and shifts his weight. Hermione doesn't seem to care much about his comment as she stands there is silence. 

"Anyways." Hermione turns her attention back to me. "Cedric you will have to tell us about them. I'm curious." She grins at me. I nod my head as Cho shuffles over to Hermione and the two of them begin to head towards the dinning hall. Ron and Harry follow them nudging one another and talking about this new student. I grab my books from the soft grass and begin to follow them. Though I was hungry and excited to eat, a part of me wished I could just stay in the sun all day instead. Unfortunately for me, I'm the only one of my friends in Hufflepuff which means I don't get to eat with my friends. Ron eats with Harry and Hermione, Cho with Luna, and me, by myself. We didn't really have any Slytherin friends if I was being honest. Though I didn't mind them. Some of them are actually quite pleasant once you look past all the rumors and lore about their house. Anyways, back to my main point, I am not too excited to eat alone again. Sure everyone was nice to me and I talked with other Hufflepuffs but I still felt kind of alone. I sigh and continue to follow behind them until I am cut off by Malfoy. I sigh in disappointment. 

"Oi, Diggory." All of my friends quickly turn around when they hear his voice cut through the courtyard. I cringe at the sound of him even saying my name. He infuriates me. Every interaction I have with him, I swear a little piece of me dies inside. In other words, Malfoy was someone I rather loathed being near. When I meet his gaze he smirks like usual. A sly and dangerous smile that made me want to whip my wand out a beat him senseless. But nevertheless I keep my cool. 

"Malfoy." I sigh and tuck my books under my left arm. 

"Did ya hear we're getting a new student?" Goyle yaps but that seems to upset Malfoy as he quickly slaps him upside the head. I chuckle a bit before nodding in response to Goyle. I felt bad for Goyle and Crabbe, being stuck with Malfoy everyday must be torturous. 

"Shut it Goyle. Anyways, Diggory. I heard they have our potions class." 

"Yes, how unfortunate that they must endure class with you. It's bad enough I have to do so." I roll my eyes and run my fingers through my hair. My hair is warm from soaking in the sun and it heats up my finger tips which were strangely cool. I let my hand fall back down to my side. I can see just behind Malfoy's fat head that Harry and them are still waiting for me with curious looks on their faces. Malfoy never talked to us unless it was to be arrogant and entitled. 

"Whatever Diggory. I suggest you count your blessings and watch your mouth. Bloody idiot." Malfoy rolls his eyes while he storms off past the rest of the group. Thank goodness Snape is changing our seats. Maybe I won't have to dread another moment with Malfoy. I speed up to Harry and the others which now included Luna. Which if I was being completely transparent, Luna was definitely my closest friend. 

"Digs what was that about?" Luna questions in her soft and comforting voice. 

"Just the new student." Everyone nods as if that answer was good enough. We all continue to walk and I glance back at the courtyard wishing I never woke up from my sun soaked nap. 

"Huh, why would Malfoy care about a new student? He doesn't even care about the ones he currently goes to school with." Ron chuckles and the rest of the group erupts into a fit a giggles and laughter. Small comments about Malfoy shuffle through the group as we enter the dinning hall, but once we enter the only thing anyone was speaking about was the new student. Though it was becoming a bit annoying, I had to admit I was curious about them just like everyone else was. 

"Okay we'll all meet in the courtyard after classes." Hermione says as we all begin to part ways to our house tables. "Oh, Cedric don't forget to tell us about the new student later." Hermione glances back over her shoulder to me and everyone looks at me with a conformation nod. I chuckle as I head to my table. I pass a few of my peers from other houses and they wave as they normally do. 

"Hey Diggory!" 

"Diggory!" 

"See you later Diggory!" 

All to which I reply with a polite smile and wave until I sit down at my table. I offload my books onto the table and sigh. 

"Hey are you doing alright Cedric?" Ernie tilts his head as he leans across the table towards me. Ernie was one of my Hufflepuff mates. He's my roommate so it's only normal that we get along quite well. 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Ernie. How about you? How are things with you?" I smile and sit up a bit straighter so I didn't seem too uninterested in his answer. Though out of all honestly I was so tired and all I could think about was the comfortable caress of the soft grass and warm blanket of a sun from the courtyard. 

"Oh uh. All good with me, but you look tired..." I chuckle and nod. 

"A bit." I begin to eat in silence after I answer as Ernie begins to talk to his friends. Suddenly a girl named Nancy waves at me from down the table and I smile over at her and a blush rushes across her cheeks. She was a sweet girl. A fourth year I think. I wasn't too sure to be quite honest. She looks as if she was about to stand up and walk over to me when all of a sudden Ernie grabs my attention once more. 

"Diggory did you hear about the new student?" I nod my head and take another bite of my lunch. 

"Quite a few times now." Everyone around me looks over to me and listens in on Ernie and I speaking. We all were curious I guess. 

"Well, I heard they got kicked out of their last magic school. Or at least that's what is circling the halls." I nod my head once more and look up from my plate to face Ernie. 

"What school are they transferring from?" I question since Ernie seemed to know more about this person I did. Though, Ernie seemed to always know all the drama and gossip which made sense since a lot of people trusted him to listen and keep secrets. However I can tell you as his dorm mate, he doesn't keep everything that secretive, at least not with me. I knew a little more than I wanted to about my peers. 

"Beauxbatons Academy apparently." I guess that's pretty cool. Everyone continues to eat and gossip about the new student and I was just trying to not nod off into my food. 

After lunch everyone begins to head to their final classes of the day. I grab my books and begin to head to charms. The class is long and boring today as all I could seem to think of was my next class with this new student. Professor Flitwick just kept talking and talking throughout the class. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep to be honest. After charms ended my last class was potions with Snape which I enjoyed since I was rather good at it. As I exit my charms room I follow a bit behind Malfoy as he sluggishly forces himself to go inside. As soon as I step in I come face to face with Snape. "Mr. Diggory." I suck in a slight breath of shock. 

"Professor Snape?" I glance around for the new student but still only see familiar faces and it appears that everyone else is thinking the same thing as me. Maybe they wouldn't be here till tomorrow. 

"You will be sharing a desk with our new student." He points to the desk at the very back left corner of the class. I nod my head hoping to avoid lengthening this conversation as I hear everyone begin to whisper. Not to mention Snape wasn't too fond of me, he's not very fond of anyone. "Everyone else your names have been displayed near your desks. Find them by the time I'm back with her." With that Snape glides out of the room like he always does. Suddenly the class erupts into interested comments and gossip. 

"So it's a girl." 

"I hope she is hot." Of course that would be Malfoy. 

"I wonder what house she is in..." 

I ignore the comments and head back to my new seat. I drop my books on the table and watch the class slowly find their seats. Everyone was stopping to talk to their friends, I presume about the new student being a girl. I watch as Ernie heads back towards me and plops down in the seat directly in front of me. He quickly spins his chair around to face me. "Diggory you are so lucky." I chuckle at Ernie's comment. 

"We don't even know what she's like yet Ernie." He shrugs as if saying that didn't matter. Then I hear a malicious little laugh emerge from the slight whispers. 

"Like she would even take an interest in you Diggory." Malfoy turns round in his seat and smirks at me before smiling at some of the girls in class. They blush a bit because as Luna puts it, 'he's the bad apple no one can have, but everyone wants'. Half of me wonders if when she said everyone... that included her. I hope not. I assume it didn't because Luna always seemed to take more interest in books. 

"Oh shut up Malfoy. I wasn't talking to you." Ernie spits. I roll my eyes ready to speak up when Malunion whisper shouts to us all. 

"Snape's coming." Everyone rushes to their seats and I find myself sitting up in anticipation. Snape glides in once again but this time there is a small girl following closely behind him. I perk up once I can fully see her. She is cloaked in a Hufflepuff robe with her books resting right in front of her chest. I notice her eyes are a honey like brown as she glances over to me. I smile at her but she quickly averts her eyes. Her hair is a light brown tangle of curls that end right below her shoulders. She is quite beautiful. 

"Class this is Miss Ducane. Take a seat next to Mr. Diggory." Snape waves his wand in my direction before leaving her standing there with everyone staring at her. She gives a small wave to everyone before putting her head down and shuffling over to our desk. She looks so tiny and kind, Ernie must be wrong about her last school kicking her out. "Eyes forwards." Snape grunts at us and slams all the blinds down at once causing her to jump a bit. I look down to her and suddenly her eyes meet mine. I blush a bit as I stare at her tiny freckles that are spread across her nose and cheeks. She smiles at me and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. I lean down into her for a moment a whisper softly so Snape doesn't release hell's fury on us. 

"I'm Cedric by the way. It's nice to finally meet you." I sit back up and turn my attention back to class but I can feel her shrink next to me. I chuckle to myself a bit and glance at her once more.


	2. Chapter 2 - Delainie

This was anything but lovely. I mean this school is beautiful, that's for sure, but Hogwarts was so... intimidating. As I sit in Dumbledore's office, he flips through one of the many stacks of paper strewn about his desk. While his attention is elsewhere, I look around the room, I find many pictures and books stacked just about everywhere. Stacks of papers and books seemed to be a common theme in here. They all look as if they haven't been touched in ages, dusty and worn by many years. My observation of Dumbledore's uniquely organized yet messy office is interrupted by his voice slicing through the silence. "Ahh, found it." Dumbledore turns to face me and takes a seat at his desk before smiling over to me. "Delainie Ducane?" I nod my head politely as he hums scanning my transfer papers. "Reason for transfer," I feel my skin freeze as my blood runs cold as my nerves begin to get the best of me, "ahh I see." Was he going to turn me away as well? I wouldn't be surprised by this, but I desperately just want to go back to school. Not to mention, my uncles would be furious with me if yet another school refused my transfer. Hogwarts was the last magic school available to me. I have to get it, I just have to. I feel my chest restrict as I wait for Dumbledore to speak up once more. His eyes shift over the paper as he seems to try and take in all the information being displayed. I knew what the paper said, I also knew it doesn't look the greatest on my part. "Yes, yes, alright well Miss Ducane everything is here." I feel my heart soar at the sound of acceptance. Finally, I would be able to send my uncles an owl the would deliver good news! Maybe this can be my first step to gaining their forgiveness. "There is only one thing left to do Miss Ducane." I look at him in confusion as he stands up and begins to walk towards a dusted brown hat with creases all along the fabric. That hat had to be more than a thousand years old, it is dusted and has patches over spots that have obviously been thoroughly abused. Oh Merlin, please tell me he was not going to make me wear that thing. "You must be sorted into your house." I tilt my head in confusion for a moment. Sorted? Was sorting here the same as Beauxbatons Academy? Now I am nervous, but for a completely different reason than before. 

"My house?" He nods his head. 

"Yes, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I nod but I still have so many questions. 

"Well what does that mean?" He chuckles a bit which confuses me. I don't understand why he would laugh, was truly confused. 

"Each house portrays certain traits and qualities that corresponds with each wizard and witch. These qualities are what you will be sorted by. I'm sure this will be similar to the sorting at your last school. Either way, you must be sorted into a house. This house will become like your family at Hogwarts." He holds up the hat and smiles. "And this is where the sorting hat comes in." How could a hat sort me? 

"What if the hat puts me in the wrong house?" 

"I am never wrong." The hat's creases move as if it were alive and even after all of these years being a witch, it was still quite frightening. I nod my head in a hurrying in fear that I offended him... it? I don't know. Dear goblins, I'm clueless. Dumbledore holds the hat above my head as I sit perfectly still in my seat. The brim of the hat falls over my eyes and suddenly I hear the hat whispering in my ears. "Hmmm, let's see." I look upwards to the brim of the hat so far that my eyes cross a bit. "Kindness runs deep as does your dedication to your studies. Very tolerant-"

"Phft, tell me about it." I huff as the hat rests above me. 

"Don't interrupt! Hmmm, you are quite difficult to place. Loyal as you are you have such a thirst to prove yourself to others. A leader you could be, yet you seem to be looking for the shadows. Slytherin could be quite a nice fit for you. Yet, deep within your loyalty is too much to ignore. So be it." I quickly wish I could just sink right into the floor as this aged piece of fabric continues to list of all of my qualities. Now that I think of it, I don't even know the qualities of each house. Loyal, kind, and patient. What house does that place me in? He mentioned Slytherin, what does that mean? "HUFFLEPUFF!"   
Dumbledore removes the hat from my head. The hat falls stiff once again as Dumbledore walks over and places it back on its stand... his stand? I'm confused. He walks over to a trunk and pulls out an old dusty yellow and black robe. He slings it over his arm before making his way back to his desk and rustling through papers until he pulls out two blank sheets. He hands me the robe before sitting back down across from me. Dumbledore quickly begins to write out a list on the first sheet while my mind continues to wonder, what the hell is a Hufflepuff? Dumbledore hands me the first list and begins to work on another list. I look down at the paper to see this list has all of my classes and times. I honestly have missed school and classes. Magic tutoring and homeschooling with my uncles is absolute torture. I quickly scan over the list and begin to feel giddy. 

Monday & Tuesday:

9:00 - 10:30 Herbology with Professor Sprout 

11:00 - 12:30 Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall 

2:00 - 3:30 Astronomy with Professor Sinistra 

3:35 - 5:05 History of magic with Professor Binns

Wednesday & Thursday: 

9:00 - 10:30 Charms with Professor Flitwick

11:00 - 12:30 Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid 

2:00 - 3:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge 

3:35 - 5:05 Divination with Professor Trelawney

Friday: 

9:00 - 10:30 Muggle Studies with Professor Burbage

11:00 -12:30 Arithmancy with Professor Vector

When he hands me the second piece of paper I feel myself slip into a state of panic once I can over the list. It was so... long. Oh Merlin...

Three sets of Yellow and Black work robes

One plain pointed black hat for day wear

One pair of dragon hide gloves

One winter cloak (Black, Yellow fastening) 

Name tag

One wand

One Cauldron (standard)

One set of crystal phials

One telescope 

One set of brass scales 

And then it trailed into a long list of books that are required for my classes. "This is all you will need for your classes Miss Ducane, oh, and you may bring your cat if you please. Actually, it is encouraged that you do so." I nod, my head still in a trance from the state of panic that lingers. Once I finally register what he has said, I snap my attention back to him. 

"Wait, how do you know about Salem?" He chuckles once he sees the suspicious look on my face and he points to a paper. 

"He is listed in your transfer papers of course. Now, I know you must have been traveling all day." I nod to confirm his assumption. "You must be tired but there is only one class left today, and I insist that you attend." I nod my head even though I am in desperate need of a long nap. Suddenly there is a sharp knock at his office door. "That must be your teacher. I called him down here to make sure you get to class. These halls can be quite deceiving at first, but you'll come to find navigation easy after a few weeks. Hopefully you'll meet a friend in your class that can take you to your room and Diagon Alley for your supplies. If not, I'm sure Hagrid would be willing to take you tomorrow.

"Diagonally?" 

"No. Diagon. Alley." I make an O shape with my lips before nodding my head like I knew what he was talking about. Dumbledore smiles and I can tell he knows I am still overwhelmed and confused. He walks over to the door and once it opens I see possibly the scariest man I will ever meet. "Professor Snape. This is our new student Delainie Ducane." I quickly scrabble to my feet grabbing my notebooks and papers. I scurry over to them and extend my hand to this new dark figure. He lightly takes my hand in his and shakes it once before flicking my hand away. He seemed to be very uncomfortable shaking hands, and suddenly, I wish I hadn't done that. 

"Miss Ducane my class is starting. Come." He turns his back and walks quickly. I glance at Dumbledore but all he does is shine a small grin. Not the most helpful thing in this very moment but I have no time to complain. 

"If you need something don't hesitate to speak up." I nod before rushing to catch up with my new teacher. I guess he must be in a rush to get back to class because he is walking so fast! He is quite swift, basically gliding down the hall, He robe rippling behind him. I struggle trying to keep up with him with my short legs. My papers crinkle in my hands, I quickly fold them, shoving them into my robe pocket. I bring my notebook to my chest and begin to jog a bit to catch up to Professor Snape. Suddenly, after a few more twists and turns he comes to a complete stop and I slam into his back. Could I be more embarrassing? I shuffle back keeping my eyes glued to the floor as he turns around and stares down at me. 

"I'm sorry." I squeak. When I glance up at him his face is still neutral but he extends his hand and pats my head. I raise my brow a bit in confusion. Why would he do such a strange thing? He must be quite mad. Without another word he glides into a classroom and I follow in after him. As soon as we are through the door I see the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. Instantly, I pray that I sit no where near him. He is sitting up with his attention on me which makes my stomach flutter. Well, that is until I glance around and it turns out that everyone is looking at me, not just him. Still, I glance over to the boy once again. I try to secretly observe him while my professor seems to be busy intimidating everyone. I scan the boy, he is wrapped in the same robes as me just bigger and newer I guess. His honey brown hair is tossed messily and his hands are laying on the table. His eyes, oh good goblins, he is smiling at me. He has the most beautiful smile. Oh please, please, please don't sit me next to him, there is no way I'll be able to focus with him next to me. I mean, just look at his smile! I don't think anyone could focus on anything sitting next to a guy like that.

"Class this is Miss Ducane. Take a seat next to Mr. Diggory." My professor waves his hand over to the boy causing him to smile at me once again. Oh, come on! I said please... several times actually.

I glance around the class and give them a small wave before shuffling over to the desk I share with the hottest guy on Earth. As I take my seat next to him I hear our professor grunt "Eyes forwards." Then suddenly he slams all the blinds down at once causing me to jump a bit. Honestly... was that even necessary? After I recover from the slight fright, I can feel my handsome desk mate staring at me. I turn to look at him, my eyes meet his, but when they do I can't help but notice a small blush rush across his face. Was he embarrassed? Curses, he is gorgeous. I smile up at him quickly before nervously tucking my hair behind my ear. Suddenly, I feel him lean down close to my ear and he whispers as to not be heard by our professor. I shiver a bit due to his close proximity, though truth be told, I didn't mind him being this close. 

"I'm Cedric by the way. It's nice to finally meet you." My goblins, he smells so good. He sits back up and turns his attention back to class while I begin to shrink down into myself hoping I would disappear. He is so cute! This isn't fair. I'm horrible at potions class as it is. I don't need this distraction! Why, I practically almost blew up my uncles' house. There is no way I will be able to focus with him sitting a mere few inches away from me. I grumble to myself. I hear Cedric chuckle quietly to himself and a blush rushes to my cheeks. That is the most attractive laugh ever. I glance at him after a few more minutes pass and see him focusing on what our professor is saying, and suddenly I was envious of him. He seems to not be the slightest bit phased by us being so close. Though why would this affect him? He is perfectly handsome and I... well I'm me. Not to mention we just met one another, he should not have this effect on me. He continues to look ahead listening to our professor gab on, but like I said, I can't focus with him right next to me. My uncles with hex me if I fail my even one of my classes after finally finding a magic willing to accept me. They will be so bloody upset with me. I can't afford to fail this class. I sigh a bit as I try to pry my mind away from the extremes. I roll my eyes knowing I would not be accomplishing anything in this class, at least for today. I pull out the supply list Dumbledore gave me and quickly unfold the slim piece of paper. It crinkles in my hands which makes me feel as if everyone is watching me. I brush off my feeling of unprovoked embarrassment and sigh a bit. Okay, let's see what I already have. I take out my favorite quill and begin to mark off the things I have and do not have. 

Three sets of Yellow and Black work robes. Okay well I have this one but uh, it's huge and honestly it smells like my grandmother's closet. I sniff the sleeve and my nose wrinkles up in a gross shock. "Eww." I whisper to myself. One plain pointed black hat for day wear. Still need that. One pair of dragon hide gloves. I have those. Oh wait no... I lost those. Ugh, it's as if I'm hexed with the luck I've been having lately. One winter cloak (Black, Yellow fastening). Still need this. What does this even look like. I sigh and continue to read on. Name tag. Guess I have to find where to get one? I'm not sure. Maybe I can ask Cedric? I glance over to him and see him writing down notes in his leather bound journal. Nope, can't do that. I'll end up saying something dumb to him. I'll ask Hagrid later I guess. One wand. Check, obviously. One Cauldron (standard). Check. One set of crystal phials. Check. One telescope. Okay this shouldn't be too hard to find. Where was I supposed to go to get all of this? Diagonally? No. Diagon Alley. I rub my temples as all the pressure of switching schools midyear really starts to hit me. One set of brass scales. Check. I sigh once again as I look down the long list of books I need. As I look over the book I quickly see that I have none of them I begin to feel panicked. I'm so stressed I think I might hurl, but I'll wait till I'm not next to the cute guy. I mean Cedric. 

I look over to him once again only to find him staring down at my paper. He squints as he reads it until he glances up and meets my eyes. He chuckles and shakes his head as covers his face with his hand. I tilt my head and watch him coil up in embarrassment yet again. "Sorry." He whispers and begins to lean down into his book again. I shake my head a bit before tapping the back of his hand to gain his attention. He shivers a bit before turning his attention back to me. He waits for me to say something but suddenly I have lost my ability to speak. "I- uh-" I shake my head once again and I hear him chuckle a bit, goodness... that laugh. It is deep and warm, there is something so calming about his laugh. I look back into his eyes and take a deep breath. "Do you know where I can find Diagonally?" He begins to look confused until a warm smile spreads across his lip. 

"Diagon Alley?" I nod my head quickly. "Yeah. Why?" He tilts his head a bit and I frown. I slide my list over to him and he looks down at it as if he wasn't reading it a few moments ago. "Do you still need all of this?" He questions with a small smile resting on his lips. 

"I only need the things with the little frowny faces next to them." I reach across him and point to one of the frowny faces. He looks over at me and then I realize how close I had gotten to him when trying to show him. I lean back to my side of our table and he looks at the paper once again. I watch as he nods his head. He continues to scan the paper when suddenly I can feel someone else's eyes on me. I glance around the classroom and meet eyes with a bleach blonde boy in green robes staring back at me. His silver grey eyes fixate on me and I feel my chest tighten. He is really cute too. Was everyone at this school hot? I sigh and give him a slight smile before turning my attention back to a concentrated Cedric. I watch him look over my list. This small beautiful grin set upon his lips. After a minute or so of shamelessly staring at him, he looks back to me and smiles. 

"I wrote down the directions here." He points to the open space in the bottom right corner. Gosh, even his hand writing is beautiful. His eyes meet mine for a moment before whispering once again. "And uh, by each frowny face, I wrote the stores where you can find the equipment and books." He slides the paper back to me and I look down at it. He had drawn a small smiley face by each store name. He is so sweet. I look back at him but he has already gone back to taking notes. I begin to follow suit, but every now and then I would glance at Cedric. A part of me was hoping he would've offered to take me to Diagonally. Diagon Alley? I'm so confused. Anyways. That was a stupid thing to hope for. A guy like him probably has a girlfriend who would be mad if he took some new girl out even if it was as friends. I sigh thinking about him again and again. See. This. This is why I didn't want to sit next to him. I mean I barely knew him yes, but it doesn't change the fact that I am easily flustered and he is quite possibly the hottest guy ever. I sigh and let my head fall down to the table making a quiet bump that only Cedric and I could hear. 

"Ow..." I whisper to myself while rubbing my forehead a bit. Why did he have to be cute? I hear Cedric chuckle next to me and I glance over at him. I shake my head a bit and we both return to work. Well at least he did. I still couldn't focus with him next to me so I pretended to be writing notes when in reality I was just doodling. After another 30 minutes of doodling and trying to catch sneaky glances at Cedric, we are released from classes. 

I begin to gather my books as students file out into the hall, but I can hear them as they chat about me. I sigh knowing that Hogwarts will be filled with my name until I become boring again. I truly hate this transfer, but I guess there was no other choice for me but to transfer. I just wish I could blend in here, yet, I knew I would be the talk of the school for awhile longer. I am pulled from my sad realization when I feel Cedric gently tap my shoulder. I look up at him, he is quite tall, then again I am quite short. I stand about 5'3 and he towers over me. I smile a bit thinking maybe he is going to offer to take me to Diagon Alley. Oh, I think I got the pronunciation right! I continue to smile in hopes he'd offer, or at least help me find the Hufflepuff dormitory since he is one himself, but he doesn't. 

"Hey, Professor Snape didn't mention your first name. What is it?" He grins down at me and I nod my head a little disappointed but again, what was I expecting? 

"Oh it's Delainie." He smiles and nods his head. 

"Alright... cool. See you around Delainie Ducane." He smiles as he joins the rest of the students and they all seem to know who he is. He must be very popular here. I mean why wouldn't he be. He is very attractive, kind, and seems to be very smart. I continue to grab my things until I am distracted by three boys dressed in green robes coming over to me. I take a pause from packing up my things a bit until they arrive at my desk. The three of them stand in a row with the bleach blonde boy from earlier in the center of them. 

"Hey Ducane. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The bleach blonde boy speaks with such confidence. I scan the three of them and smile a bit. 

"Hi. I'm Ducane, Delainie Ducane." Draco smiles at me a bit before he speaks up again. 

"Sorry to see that you're stuck with Diggory, darling." I tilt my head in confusion before shrugging my shoulders. I wonder why they don't seem to like Cedric...

"He's not so bad. He seems sweet." I look down and continue to grab my things not wanting to get into any drama. I mean, I just got here. My uncles would be beyond furious if I got expelled from yet another school. Especially after just being accepted. 

"Yeah, 'sweet'. " The three boys laugh and I look up to meet Draco's blue orbs once again. I look down at their robes and realize they must be from a different house. 

"What house is that?" I point to his crest that bears a snake across it with green and silver detailing. They chuckle a bit before Draco stiffens up when he realizes I am not kidding. I mean, I wasn't. I am curious as to what the other houses are. I mean, bloody hell, I curious as to what my house is. He looks into my eyes and softens up for a moment.

"Slytherin. The best house. No offense Huffle." I shrug and pick up my books. 

"Seems cool so, no offense taken." I smile. I watch as Draco grins back at me for a moment. He scans me before meeting my eyes once more. 

"You really don't know much about Hogwarts do you?" I shake my head and look down for a moment. 

"No. I don't." 

"Well, maybe I can show you around some day." He smirks at me and I chuckle a bit. He's quite the cheeky git isn't he? 

"Yeah. Sure." Draco winks at me before turning away from me and towards the door. 

"We best be on our way. Later Huffle." The two other boys follow close behind him. Maybe making friends here wouldn't be so hard after all. Oh Merlin. I'd give anything to forget all about Beauxbatons Academy. I sigh knowing that now I have to find Diagon Alley, or should I find my dorm first? I don't know. I sigh deeply and Professor Snape seems to notice. I smile and he tilts his head before turning back to his books. He's a very odd fellow. I guess I'll find Diagon first since I have directions there. I grab my notebook and the list of items I need. As I make my way out into the hall I look down at Cedric's handwritten directions once more. 

Cedric Diggory. Even his name is cute. Oh goblins. I'm doomed.


End file.
